Thor: The God Butcher (Valeyard6282)
This is Valeyard6282's ideas for Thor 4, named "Thor: The God Butcher". It will be followed by a sequel, "Thor: Fear Itself". It exists within the MCU. It takes place after Thor: Ragnarok and before Infinity War, placing the movie in late 2018- the movie starting two weeks before Infinity War and a year after Thor: Ragnarok. This would have both comedy, sci-fi, and horror elements, however; it would be as funny as Ragnarok, but I struggle with writing humor, so most comedy will not be written in this idea, even though it would be there. © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- Synopsis After Ragnarok, Asgard resides on "The Ark"- a massive spacecraft holding the remains of the Asgardian people. An alien serial killer (Tobin Bell) preys on the near-defenseless ship and the Asgardians have little to protect them. A cosmic gladiator (TC Carson) comes to their aid alongside a goddess (Rebecca Ferguson) whose people were slain by the killer, but the god of thunder (Chris Hemsworth) and a horse-man can't to much against a god butcher. Plot A Great Suffering Drifting in Space We see a shot of an intact Statesmen- the Sakaarian spaceship serving as the Asgardian ark, holding the remainder of the race after Asgard was destroyed by Surtur during Ragnarok. We see Heimdall meditating in a room aboard the spacecraft. His attire is a blueish silver chainmail jerkin. He is looking out a window. The ship is passing a field of limp bodies drifting in space. There is nothing behind the corpses but the void of deep space. Then a massive planet spins out of nowhere- as if one side didn't exist and it rotated to what did. A massive scar is carved into the side of the reddish orange planet. Rings of asteroids spin around the planet but the space rocks are starting to drift off as if the planet is losing gravitational pull. We see Heimdall rush into the great hall where the king's throne resides, facing the largest window on the ship. "My king!" Heimdall yells towards the throne. We see the back of throne as King Thor stands up. Thor is wearing bronze armor with vibrant blue undertones, made to fit the body in traditional Asgardian style. His hair is cut short and a beard frames the face of the god of thunder. An eyepatch covers his right eye, gouged out by Hela- the goddess of death and the sister of Thor. Thor walks up to the window and leans against it. "Heimdall. What is this?" We cut back to Heimdall. Heimdall's face is plastered with a look of terror. "All Fathers guide us. I have no idea." Spaceship Asgard We see Thor walking down a hallway on the Ark alongside Heimdall. "Heimdall, I only know one person who would know what this is and how to fix it. I need to see Tarene." Heimdall looks puzzled. "You think Tarene would know exactly what this is?" Thor puffs out a laugh. "Tarene? No, of course not. I believe she may be able to find who can. Her alone?" Thor laughs. "No way." We see Thor and Heimdall enter the cockpit of the Ark. Sitting at the main controls is an Asgardian woman- who is managing thousands of levers, buttons, and devices to keep the ship on course to Earth. She is middle-aged with shoulder-length blonde hair pulled back over her ears to keep it out of her face. Her hair is rather messy and wild and has pins and mechanical bits and bobs stuck in it from all directions. She is wearing Asgardian armor rather similar to that Thor wore years before. It is of the same style with a silver and blue color palate as well as the scale-mail sleeves. Instead of a cape, the pauldron from which a cape could flow serve another purpose. From the right pauldron, a flowing red piece of cloth flows out, hooking onto the belt and flowing to cover the right thigh- it is like a decorative dress piece over the armor. She is sitting in a large chair covered in mechanical pieces. Thor approaches her. "Tarene." Tarene continues focusing on what she is doing. "Tarene," Thor repeats. "Tarene. This is your King speaking." Tarene looks up, disinterested. "Oh. Sorry Thor I didn't realize you were there." Thor bites his lip. "King will do." Tarene nods. "Okay...Thor." Thor sighs, exasperated. "Tarene I need your help." "When don't you? Really I want to know." Thor ignores her jab. "Tarene I don't know if you noticed but there are a bunch of mangled bodies and a giant planet outside. I thought as navigator of the entire ship you would have noticed this but none of us are perfect I suppose. I was hoping you could turn us around actually. We need to go to Alfheim. If anyone knows what this is it's the Light Elves." Tarene laughs. "You're joking right?" Thor looks at her. "No not really." "Well Thor, first off we don't have enough fuel to turn around and second off we've been clear off Yggdrasil for days now. Leaving a nimbus is one thing but entering one is another story, and that's if we had enough fuel which we for sure do not." Cast *Thor Odinson- Chris Hemsworth *Bruce Banner- Mark Ruffalo *Loki- Tom Hiddleston *Gorr- Bill Skarsgard *Beta Ray Bill- TC Carson *Angela- Rebecca Ferguson *Heimdall- Idris Elba *Brunhilde- Tessa Thompson *Tarene- Cameron Diaz *Thanos- Josh Brolin *Richard Rider- Richard Armitage *Nova Prime- Glenn Close *Korg- Taika Waititi *Miek- N/A *Hoder Vilison- Michael Gambon *The Crusader- Lee Ingleby *Wotan Borson- Eric Allan Kramer *Laussa- Unknown Baby Actress *Karnilla- Gugu Mbatha-Raw *Nebula- Karen Gillan *Ebony Maw- Tom Vaughan-Lawlor *Corvus Glaive- Michael Shaw *Proxima Midnight- Carrie Coon *Cull Obsidian- Terry Notary *Burri- Spencer Wilding *Freyja (Queen of Angels)- Rachel Blake *Aelsa Featherwine of the Fey- Alexis Knapp *Sera- Sarah Jefferey *Ivory Honeyshot- Jim Tavare Trivia * Heimdall's attire in the beginning of the movie is a reference to the appearance of Heimdall in Norse Mythology. * Heimdall's attire for the majority of the movie is a reference to his comic-book appearance with a purplish fur coat. * Thor's attire is a reference to his battle armor from the comics. * In the comics, Stormbreaker is the name of Beta Ray Bill's hammer. In the MCU, it is called Ruptúr- an original name for the weapon. * In the MCU, a majority of Angela's backstory was given to Hela, similarly to how Kaecillius' character in Doctor Strange was very similar to comic-book Baron Mordo. * Thor's weapon in this movie is Jarnbjorn- the name of Thor's comic book battle axe. In the MCU, it is a sword with the appearance of the Odinsword from the comics. * This movie shows us the Desolation of Xandar and sets up a Nova movie. This also gives us the return of Thanos and The Black Order. * The bodies are a sign that reflects the dark future that will come for the Asgardians. * In the comics, Tarene is known as Thor Girl- a cosmic entity taking the form of an Asgardian. In the MCU she is not the female Thor and is just an Asgardian mechanic and warrior and minor goddess of lightning. Her power set is very different from Thor's as well. * Tarene's hammers are unnamed and have the same appearance as the hammer-axe of Beta Ray Bill in the comics, with Bill's hammer having an original appearance in the movie. Category:Movies Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:MCU Category:Valeyard6282